La face cachée du Geek
by Ka-Al le Caillou
Summary: Bonjour, je m'appelle le Geek, et je suis une victime gentille et naïve. Quoi, vous y avez vraiment cru ? Ce que vous êtes stupides ! (SLG)
1. Chapter 1

Et une fic sur le Geek, une o/

Mais il va nous montrer son vrai visage :D

Enjoy o/

* * *

Le Geek était allongé sur son lit, sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.  
Il écoutait les bruits alentour, attendant d'avoir confirmation que les habitants de la maison dormaient.  
Lorsque le silence se fit, il attendit encore un quart d'heure.  
Puis il se leva, prit des vêtements dans son armoire, les jeta sur son bureau puis commença à se déshabiller.  
Mais quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Rapidement, il cacha les habits sous sa couverture, remit son T-shirt Captain America et sa casquette délavée, puis dis d'une petite voix :

\- C'est ouvert.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le présentateur de SLG, qui hésitait à entrer, un air gêné au visage.

\- Coucou Geek, je te dérange pas ?

\- Non non, je m'apprêtais à aller e coucher.

\- Ah d'accord.

Mathieu regarda un instant ses pieds puis leva la tête vers le gamer.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis énervé et…

\- Non, c'est ma faute, je ne connaissais pas mon texte.

\- Mais je n'aurais pas dû te parler aussi durement, je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas fait intentionnellement.

Le youtuber s'avança et prit l'adolescent par les épaules.

\- Tu es un bon petit gars, alors je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis fâché contre toi.

\- Merci Mathieu, promis, demain je jouerai mieux, je veux que l'émission marche.

\- Je le sais.

Il tapota gentiment la tête de son alter-ego, fit demi-tour, puis avant de quitter la pièce, dit :

\- Dors bien bonhomme, demain on a une grosse journée.

La porte se ferma, laissant le Geek debout dans le noir.  
L'expression de gentillesse qui était sur son visage disparut pour laisser place à un sourire moqueur.  
« Crétin » pensa la personnalité.  
Et tandis qu'il enlevait ses vêtements, le garçon se plongea dans ses pensées, qui se concentrèrent sur le secret qu'il cachait à tous.

Cela faisait 3 ans qu'il jouait la victime, et tout le monde avait fini par penser que c'était sa vraie nature. Même son créateur et ses doubles croyaient à son regard de chien battu.

Mais en réalité, le Geek n'interprétait ce rôle que pour la gloire.  
Dès le début, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais être populaire en restant un simple troll.  
Il lui fallait changer d'image.  
Puisque le Patron inspirait l'admiration, le Hippie l'amusement, le Prof le respect, Maître Panda la sympathie, lui inspirerait la pitié.

Et son plan fonctionnait parfaitement.  
Depuis peu, il était devenu la seconde personnalité préférée des fans. Et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.  
Car il était persuadé qu'un jour, le Patron serait relégué au deuxième plan, devant lui laisser la place tant convoitée de favori de SLG.

Le jeune homme attrapa la chemise sur son lit et l'enfila lentement, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions.

Son stratagème comportait néanmoins un bémol.  
Car en jouant les gentils puceaux, il ne pouvait espérer obtenir les faveurs des fangirls ou au mieux, un câlin et un bisou sur la joue.  
Pas de quoi satisfaire un garçon dans la fleur de l'âge.  
Il découvrit sur les fanfictions du net que les jeunes filles fantasmaient plus sur l'homme pervers.  
Ce qui permit au gamer de trouver la parade à son problème.

Finissant de boucler sa ceinture, il se regarda dans la glace.  
Pantalon noir, chemise noire, veste noire, Ray Ban et cigarette aux lèvres, il se contempla, satisfait.

Car la voilà sa solution : la nuit venue, il se faisait passer pour le Patron auprès des spectatrices de l'émission, pour les séduire le temps d'une soirée.

Allumant doucement le mégot, le double se glissa silencieusement hors de sa chambre, et quitta l'appartement.

Une fois dans la rue, il admira un moment la lune au-dessus de sa tête, puis s'élança en direction du cœur de la ville, son terrain de chasse, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et un léger murmure brisant le silence de la nuit :

\- Il est l'heure pour le gamin d'aller s'amuser.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite tant attendue o/

Et réponse à la review anonyme o/

InsaneRhubarbe : Merci :D J'avoue que je n'ai pas écouté les musiques (honte à moi) mais je les écouterai dés que je peux car qui sait, elles vont peut- être m'inspirer ;) J'adore les fanmades d'AngelMJ, je chante celui du Patron tout le temps XD Continue de me vénérer, j'adore ça :3 Sinon, j'adore ton pseudo, il est BADASS :O

Enjoy o/

* * *

Le Geek avançait dans les sombres ruelles en fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Ce que ça faisait du bien, bordel !  
Après baiser, fumer était le deuxième plaisir de la vie du jeune homme.  
Mais comme cela ne correspondait pas non plus à son image, il devait attendre ses virées nocturnes pour satisfaire son envie de tabac.  
Occupée à allumer son énième mégot, la personnalité ne vit pas qu'une personne se tenait sur le même trottoir, et lui rentra dedans.

\- Ex…excusez-moi, j'aurais du me poussez, je ne vous avait pas vu…

Le gamer, qui s'apprêtait à lancer une volée d'injures à l'intention de celui qui avait eu le culot de stopper sa marche, se retient quand il entendit que ces mots avaient été prononcés par une voix délicieusement féminine.  
Quand il relevât la tête, il fut ravi du physique de la jeune femme, qui arborait des atouts dignes des actrices de pornos qu'il visionnait lorsque sa chasse se révélait infructueuse.  
« Mais ce ne sera pas le cas ce soir » pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à déverser un flot continu d'excuses, l'homme en noir observa les détails «annexes » sa future victime.  
Habillée d'un short en jean, d'un débardeur blanc et d'une veste en cuir, elle portait aussi des bottes à talons qui la faisait dépasser d'une dizaine de centimètres le nerd.  
Ses yeux de biches étaient d'un vert foncé dur, sa bouche petite avec des lèvres pulpeuses, et ses longs cheveux couleur aile de corbeau lui arrivaient aux hanches.  
« On va se marrer ».

Il avança d'un pas, de sorte à sortir de l'ombre et à éclairer son visage avec la lumière d'un lampadaire.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous…vous êtes…le Patron ?

Ah ! Comme il aimerait révéler sa véritable identité, mais il ne pouvait casser sa réputation, aussi il joua la comédie.

\- Eh oui, gamine, ton pire cauchemar, en chair et en os.

\- Je suis super fan de vous, je peux avoir un autographe ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, gamine, tu vas avoir bien plus qu'un simple bout de papier.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus, obligeant la jeune femme, cherchant à garder une distance de sécurité, à reculer.  
Mais le Geek avait tout prévu, et, continuant à s'avancer, fit en sorte qu'elle prenne le chemin qu'il avait décidé.  
Bientôt, elle se retrouva dos au mur, dans un cul de sac, au fond d'une ruelle sans éclairage.  
« Tombée dans la gueule du loup ».

Dans une situation pareille, la victime devrait logiquement essayer de fuir. Mais lorsqu'on est face au Patron, la logique laisse place au désir.  
Aussi, quand le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur la peau douce et parfumée de son cou, la jeune femme poussa un gémissement de plaisir.  
« J'ai l'impression qu'elle va pas pouvoir attendre qu'on trouve un hôtel » ricana intérieurement la personnalité.

Le gamer colla sauvagement la brune contre le mur, caressant son corps de ses mains expertes.  
Il entendit les petits cris qu'elle produisait lorsqu'il touchait une partie sensible, et cela l'excitait de plus en plus.  
Et alors qu'il jouait avec l'arrière de son oreille du bout de sa langue, il entendit un cliquetis métallique.  
Un son qu'il connaissait très bien.  
En l'espace d'une seconde, il plaqua la femme au sol, sur le ventre, et immobilisa ses mains dans son dos, et attrapa ce qu'elles tenaient.  
Des menottes.

\- Tiens tiens, j'ai donc affaire à une adepte de S.M. ? J'aime bien cette pratique, mais pas quand c'est moi sous le fouet.

Il approcha son visage du sommet du crâne de sa prisonnière pour sentir le parfum de ses cheveux, tout en passant sa main de libre sous les vêtements, pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge.  
Mais la victime redressa la tête d'un coup, écrasant au passage le nez de son bourreau.  
Ce dernier se retrouva au sol, portant ses doigts vers son visage et jura à la vue du sang qui les macula.

La jeune femme se releva et commença à s'approcher de l'homme en noir, quand une voix résonna.

\- C'est bon, Tatiana, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Le nerd sentit une sueur froide dans son dos.  
Cette voix.

Et tandis que la brune s'éloigna, quittant la ruelle, une silhouette sombre s'avança, et se plaça à quelques centimètres du Geek.

\- Alors gamin, on veut se faire passer pour moi ?

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

La baston ! La baston ! La baston! o/

Bon, vous allez être déçus, mais le combat ne sera pas hyper détaillé, mais avant de me taper, sachez que c'est pour une TRES bonne raison, laissez-moi la cherchez, elle est dans ma voiture *se casse* XD

Plus sérieusement, j'ai jamais écrit de scène de baston (sauf une fois au chalet *PAN* FERMES LA !) et comme dans un prochain chapitre, il y aura un combat super méga hyper important, j'ai préféré peu détaillé celui-là pour me concentrer à fond sur le prochain qui va chier des Canartichos o/

Donc, Patron vs Geek, qui va gagner ? Réponse...tout de suite XD

Mias avant, réponse à la review anonyme :D

la patronne : alors, gamine ? On veut me piquer mon pseudo ? B-) Nan, je blague XD Voilà la suite :D

Let's fight o/

* * *

« Merde ! ».

Le Geek fixait le Patron (car ça ne pouvait être malheureusement que lui), et répétait ce même mot en boucle dans son crâne douloureux.

« Merde de merde de merde de merde de bordel de merde de merde ! ».

Le pervers regardait le jeune homme à terre, se délectant de la terreur qui s'était installée sur son visage.  
Le gamer tenta de faire le point sur la situation, tout en redressant son pauvre nez.

« Bon, alors, je suis au sol, amoché, dans une rue sombre et éloignée, et ma seule issue de secours est bloquée par le criminel le plus dangereux de tous les temps, qui va me tabasser pour m'être fait passer pour lui. »

Autant dire qu'il était dans une sale posture.  
Alors qu'il essaya de se relever pour être au même niveau que le sadique, ce dernier s'approcha et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le ventre, le renvoyant à terre.

\- Voyons voir qui est le petit enculé qui veut me voler mes victimes. T'es forcement une personnalité de l'autre gamin vu que tu me ressembles parfaitement. Alors t'es qui ? Le Moine ? L'Homme à la Cravate ?

Le nerd releva la tête, surpris. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu ?

« Bien sûr que non, abruti ! Il te prend pour un enfant incapable de draguer une fille, alors c'est évident qu'il peut pas penser que c'est toi ! ».

Cette perspective lui permit d'établir un plan pour tenter de s'enfuir. Il n'avait quasiment aucune chance d'y arriver, mais hors de question de ne rien essayer.  
Il lança alors de sa voix de mioche :

\- T'as tout faux, Patron, moi, je suis le Geek.

L'interpellé se figea sous la surprise.

« C'est le moment ! Je vais profiter de son étonnement pour me barrer ! ».

Mais avant qu'il ait pu se redresser, le criminel éclata de rire, et répliqua :

\- T'as failli m'avoir gamin, belle imitation, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi.

« Et merde ! Faut croire que je joue TROP bien la comédie ».

Le sadique continua sur sa lancée :

\- Le Geek n'est qu'un môme sans défense. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où je l'ai sodomisé, sans qu'il puisse rien faire.

Mais en disant ça, il venait de donner à sa victime le moyen de prouver son identité.

\- Te fous pas de moi, Patron, tous les deux on sait très bien que tu m'as jamais violé.

Car aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'était vrai. La personnalité la plus sombre ne s'en était jamais prise à son jeune double.  
L'obscène personnage resta immobile, surpris pour de bon.  
Le gamer en profita, et s'élança vers la sortie de la rue.  
Mais il avait sous-estimé son adversaire, qui se remit vite du choc, et le rattrapa avant de lui donner un phénoménal coup de poing, qui re-cassa le nez de l'adolescent.

« Fais chier ! Bon, plan B ! ».

Et il envoya une droite au visage du Patron.

« Plan B : je lui pète la gueule ! ».

Ce plan avait encore moins de chance de marcher que le précédent, mais le nerd était bien décidé à essayer.

Il savait se battre, car il s'entraînait régulièrement dans sa chambre en observant les personnages de ses jeux vidéos (il avait beau ne pas être le no-life qu'il prétendait être, il n'en reste pas moins un joueur assidu) et lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant des racailles qui voulaient lui griller la priorité sur une fille, il réussissait toujours à les maîtriser, même à 20 contre 1.

Le criminel fut surpris des capacités du mioche, mais ne se laissa pas impressionner, et rendit chaque coup avec puissance et précision.

Le combat s'étira en longueur, ne pouvant départager les deux hommes en noir.  
Mais le Geek n'avait ni l'endurance, ni la résistance de son adversaire qui prit rapidement l'avantage. Ce dernier, sentant que l'affrontement allait bientôt prendre fin en sa faveur, s'autorisa à discuter un peu, tout en donnant les derniers coups.

\- Tu sais gamin, tu te débrouillais pas trop mal. Si j'étais pas tombé sur une de tes victimes, qui m'a reconnu sans que je l'ai jamais attaqué, je n'aurais jamais su que quelqu'un me piquait mon identité. Mais tu avais oublié un paramètre important dans ta petite combine…

Attrapant la tête du gamer, il la cogna violemment sur son genou.

-…Il ne faut jamais se croire plus fort que moi.

Et il donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de l'adolescent, qui cracha du sang, avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Le sadique le laissa s'effondrer à terre, et le laissa là, l'abandonnant dans la ruelle.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux mafieux passèrent près du lieu du combat.  
L'un d'eux y jeta un coup d'œil, et remarqua une masse sombre immobile.

\- Eh, arrêtes toi…

\- Quoi ?

\- J'crois avoir vu quelque chose d'intéressant.

Ils s'approchèrent, et virent le Geek inconscient.

\- Mais c'est…

\- Ouais, mec, c'est lui, l'ennemi juré du Boss.

\- Si on le lui ramène, sûr qu'il va nous récompenser avec un beau petit paquet de fric !

\- Ouais, lui apporter le grand Patron, dans les vapes, et déjà bien amoché, ça va lui plaire.

Sur ces mots, le plus grand balança le corps du gamer évanoui, et ils s'en allèrent, sans se douter de la méprise.

* * *

Bon, tous ceux qui ont parié sur le Geek, par ici la monnaie XD

Que vas devenir le Geek ? Réponse...la semaine prochaine XD


	4. Chapter 4

Et la suite en avance, car j'étais inspirée, et qu'une lectrice m'a fait du charme en mode panda kawaii stylé, donc voilà XD

Sinon, info importante, j'ai créé sur le site un forum SLG, donc n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour, voici le lien : h-t-t-p-s : / / www. fanfiction . net forum/Salut-Les-Geeks-SLG/162877/ (comme les liens ne marchent pas directement, j'ai du mettre des espaces pour qu'il s'affiche, donc pensez à les enlevez, ainsi que les tirest pour h-t-t-p-s, mais pas pour Salut-Les-Geeks-SLG) ;)

Enjoy o/

* * *

Lorsque le Geek ouvrit les yeux, sa première pensée fut qu'il avait mal.

Il avait sans doute l'épaule fracturée et une côte fêlée, et son visage était en sang.

« Il y est pas allé de main morte ».

Sa deuxième pensée fut qu'il ne savait pas où il était.

Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre, seulement éclairée par une ampoule pendue au

plafond, aux murs de béton, sans peinture ou papier peint. Une porte faisait face à la chaise où le gamer

était assis, bien que le terme de «attaché » soit plus proche de la réalité.

« Manquait plus que ça ».

Ses poignets étaient retenus pas une chaîne et un cadenas, ainsi que ses chevilles.

Pensant d'abord que le Patron l'avait enfermé dans un de ses repaires pour continuer la «punition », le

nerd se dit que si c'était l'homme en noir qui le retenait captif, de un, il serait à poil, et de deux, être

assis lui serait beaucoup plus douloureux.

« Bon, alors je suis où du coup ? »

Mais la porte s'ouvrit en allant frapper le mur, tirant le prisonnier de ses questions.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer était grand et horriblement baraqué, comme si on lui avait injecté du

ciment dans les muscles. Il portait un costume blanc rayé de fins traits noirs verticaux, élançant sa

stature, et un chapeau assorti. Le tout était complété d'un pistolet porté ostensiblement à la ceinture.

« Je parie ma Game-Boy Color que ce type est un mafieux, et qu'il est aussi con que ses pieds ».

-Alors Patron ? Ça te fait quoi d'être en position de faiblesse ?

Le Geek sentit un rire lui échapper de la gorge en voyant que le géant le prenait pour le criminel et s'

apprêter à lui révéler la vérité quand une pensée lui éclata au visage.

« Le Patron me tabasse, et quand je me réveille, je suis ici, face à un de ses ennemis qui me prend pour

lui ».

Le calcul se fit vite dans son esprit.  
Le pervers avait dû le déposer chez ce type lorsqu'il était inconscient, comme on déposerait un cadeau

anonyme.

« L'enfoiré ! Il a profité de mon état et de notre ressemblance pour berner ce type qui va me flinguer

en pensant le tuer lui ! Il m'utilise pour se débarrasser d'un rival ! »*.

_*{Note de l'auteur : évidemment, comme vous avez lu ce qui s'est réellement passé, vous savez que ce_

_n'est pas vrai, mais rappelons que le Geek était dans les vapes, donc il a construit sa propre vérité, qui,_

_entre nous, aurait pu être possible}._

La colère lui coula dans les veines, dissipant la douleur, et réveillant son envie de se battre.

« Ça va pas se passer comme ça, enculé ! ».

Le geôlier, qui attendait sa réponse, se mit à parler d'une voix mièvre comme on parlerait à un enfant :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe mon petit chaton, tu as perdu ta langue ?

Le gamer, après avoir établi son plan d'évasion, et se disant qu'il ne servait à rien de divulguer sa vraie

nature, répliqua en prenant la voix du violeur :

\- Non, gamin, j'essayais juste de me souvenir où est-ce que j'avais déjà vu ta sale gueule de mafieux d'

opérette.

Une veine se mit à palpiter sur le front de l'interpellé.

\- Oses me répéter ça en me regardant dans les yeux, sale merdeux !

\- Pas de problème : non, gamin, j'essayais juste de me souv…

Un coup de poing lui coupa la parole, et re-re-re-cassa au passage le nez sans doute fichu de l'

adolescent.

\- Tu as essayé de me piquer mes putes ! A moi, Don Lucio, le plus grand boss de la prostitution en

Europe ! Et tu as foutu le feu à mon dernier repaire ! Ça te revient ?

« Ouais, c'est bien le genre du personnage ».

\- Sérieux gamin, des aussi beaux culs, ça se partage, faut pas les garder juste pour soi-mê…

Une droite l'arrêta dans sa phrase.

\- J'te préviens Patron ! Tu verras plus la couleur du jour quand j'en aurais fini avec toi !

Il lui cracha à la figure, fit volte-face et avant de sortir, lui lança :

\- J'te laisse profiter de tes dernières heures de vie, profites-en pour chialer sur ta misérable existence.

Et il claqua la porte, encore plus violemment qu'à son entrée.

« Bon ben j'avais raison, c'est un mafieux, et il est plus que con ».

Son plan se déroulait parfaitement grâce à la stupidité du géant.  
En effet, n'importe qui d'un peu censé ne laisserait pas son pire ennemi sans surveillance directe.  
Mais le baraqué l'avait planté là, sans gardes devant lui et sans caméras filmant ses faits et gestes.

Il ne restait plus au nerd qu'à se défaire de ses liens.  
Mais cela ne lui serait pas trop difficile.

Il tendit les mains et attrapa une clé passe-partout (commandée sur Internet) qu'il avait caché entre

deux couches de cuir de sa ceinture.

« Comme quoi, il y a des trucs intéressants à apprendre dans les jeux vidéos ».

Grâce à la flexibilité de ses longs doigts, il réussit à ouvrir le cadenas qui maintenait les chaînes autour de

ses poignets, et put ensuite libérer ses jambes.

Une fois debout, il s'étira, sentant les douleurs de ses blessures et les examina.

« Rien qui peut pas attendre que je me soit barré d'ici ».

En redressant son nez du mieux qu'il pouvait, il colla son oreille contre la porte, tentant de savoir si un

garde se trouvait dans le couloir.

Il entendit un va-et-vient juste de l'autre côté.

« Bingo. »

Il attendit, scrutant les sons de pas, et lorsque le moment fut venu, il ouvrit la porte.

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'homme chargé de le surveiller était à sa droite et de dos.

Le temps que ce dernier se retourne, il prit un violent coup de pied dans le genou, le mettant à terre,

avant d'être frappé à la tête d'un coup de poing, le faisant tomber dans les pommes.

Le Geek subtilisa son arme au garde inconscient, et fut content de sentir ce poids rassurant dans sa

main.

« Allez, un d'assommé, dix à buter ».

Et il s'élança à la recherche de la sortie.

Pendant sa course, il put identifier le lieu où il se trouvait.  
C'était un immeuble en construction, mais visiblement abandonné.

Par un trou qui aurait du accueillir une fenêtre, le gamer vit que le jour commençait à se lever.

« Avec un peu de chance, je serais rentré avant que Mathieu se lève, comme ça j'aurais le temps de

m'occuper du Patron ».

Il était bien décidé à se venger, même s'il semblait oublier que son dernier face-à-face avec lui s'était

fini sur un échec, et qu'il n'aurait pas plus de chance de gagner maintenant qu'il était blessé.

Pendant qu'il descendait de nombreux escaliers (sa prison se trouvait au 7ème étage), il tua plusieurs

mafieux qui passaient par-là, utilisant une seule balle pour chacun, rapide et précis.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin des marches, il se trouva dans le rez-de-chaussée qui était troué à un endroit,

donnant sur le parking deux mètres plus bas.

Mais alors que le nerd se dirigeait vers la sortie dénuée de porte, il entendit des éclats de voix venant de

l'ouverture dans le sol.

« Tiens, tiens, le mafieux à deux balles seraient en dessous ? Je peux pas m'en aller sans lui dire au revoir

! Il faut bien que je lui plombe la cervelle pour le remercier de m'avoir frapper ! ».

Et tandis qu'il se tenait au bord du trou, regardant vers le bas, cherchant sa cible, il crut avoir une

hallucination.

Le Patron était dans le parking, en face du géant !

L'adolescent se plaqua au sol, reculant de l'ouverture pour éviter d'être vu.

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, voulant partir avant d'être repéré, une idée lui vient.

Le criminel sexuel était là, sans se douter que son alter-ego était là, armé et pouvant le viser sans

difficulté.

« Je pourrais enfin me débarrasser de lui et lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait ! ».

A cette pensée, le Geek se redressa, se pencha vers l'orifice et leva son pistolet.

Et lorsqu'il fut sûr que le crâne de l'homme en noir était dans sa ligne de mire, il appuya sur la gâchette.

* * *

Oh oui, j'aime couper le chapitre au pire moment, j'aime vos petits cris de frustration :3

Ouais, j'suis une sadique, et j'adore ça B-) YEAAAAAAAAAh o/

Reviews ? :3


	5. Excuses et compensation

Bonjour mes petits pandas roux :3

Alors, vous allez me DETESTER mais je n'ai pas fini le chapitre qui devait être posté aujourd'hui L

Je pourrais inventer une excuse en disant que les Services Secrets du Vatican ont débarqués chez moi, ce qui m'a obliger à m'exiler au Lesotho, mais que là-bas j'ai découvert qu'une mutinerie de lamas se préparait contre SLG car Mathieu parle des mouflons, leurs ennemis de toujours, dans son dernier épisode, ce qui m'aurait obligé à m'associer à InThePanda pour qu'on résolve le Mystère des Internets pour qu'Antoine Daniel, chef des lamas, veuille bien renoncer à la mutinerie, MAIS TOUT çA SERAIT MENTIR ! -_-'

Donc la vraie raison, c'est qu'avec le bac blanc de français et les exams, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, et comme je ne veux pas vous servir de la daube (McDo le fait mieux que moi), je prend du temps pour sortir un chapitre qui vaut le coup ;)

Mais comme je veux me faire pardonner, je vous livre une petite fic qui traînait dans mes tiroirs, en compensation J

Et encore une fois, désoléeeeeeeeeeeee :'(

Réponse à la review anonyme :

la patronne : je continue...mais j'ai du retard, désoléeeeeeeeee :'(

* * *

Tu me cherches, ou plutôt, tu m'attends.

C'est idiot, car je suis juste derrière toi, mais tant que je ne te touche pas, tu ne le sais pas.

Tu regardes ta feuille, la tête entre les mains, ne sachant que faire.

Sans moi, tu ne peux rien dessiner.

Et c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie.

J'ai connu mille artistes, et tu es le seul qui ne me force pas à venir, qui ne me traite pas de " salope " ou de " sadique ". Toi, tu m'attends, sagement, sans m'en vouloir.

Pourtant tu devrais, car je pourrais venir plus souvent, tout le temps même, mais je ne le fais pas pour une raison purement égoïste.

Je t'aime.

Alors je disparais quelques jours, souvent, pour que par mon absence, tu te rendes compte de ma présence et de mon importance.

Et ton sourire, lorsque je pose mes doigts sur ton épaule, enfin, est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire.

Je sens que tu ne vas pas tarder à renoncer, à te lever et à vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Tu n'as pas touché à ton stylo, ne te décidant pas à m'exhorter ma présence.

Décidément, je t'adore.

Je me dépêche de venir vers toi, et doucement, je te prends dans mes bras, collant ma tête dans ton cou, et appréciant ce contact, que je voudrais prolonger à jamais.

* * *

AngelMJ tentait de trouver une idée pour sa nouvelle bannière, mais rien ne lui venait.

ça faisait au moins 2 heures qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

"Elle ne viendra pas ce soir" pensa-t-il tristement.

Mais alors qu'il s'appretait à se lever, il la sentit.

Elle était là.

L'inspiration.

"Tu m'avais manqué".

Et sans un bruit, il commença à esquisser son avatar sur le papier blanc, sans se douter qu'une jeune fille lui murmurait à l'oreille :

"S'il te plaît, dessines-moi un ange".

* * *

Voilààààààà, c'est pas ce que vous vouliez, mais je vous JURE que dimanche au plus tard, le nouveau chapitre sera là J

N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews, vos encouragements (et menaces de mort, je ne vise personne, hein Deponia ?) qu'ils soient tout mignons ou grossier (Coucou lemiaw ^^), me font super plaisir, et m'aide dans l'écriture :D

Je vous laisse, j'ai un contrôle de math à réviser et une mutinerie de lamas à arrêtez ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Voilà enfin la suite o/

Je suis encore une fois désolée du retard, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus :)

Je suis contente que mon petit texte vous ai plu ;D

Allez, je répond à la review anonyme o/

la patronne : Plus la peine de venir me tuer, voici la suite ;)

Bon, ce chapitre est relativement plus court que les précedents, mais c'est parce qu'il est le prélude de LA MEGA GROSSE BASTON OF THE DEAD !

Enjoy o/

* * *

Clac !

« Quoi ? »

Clac ! Clac ! Clac !

« MERDE ! ».

Le pistolet du Geek, au lieu de tirer, émettait un bruit lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait plus de balles.

« Merde de merde de merde de merde de bordel de merde ! ».

(Note de l'auteur : je me demande combien de fois j'ai écrit le mot «merde » dans cette fic -_-').

Tandis que le gamer cherchait dans ses poches des munitions qu'il avait subtilisé aux gardes qu'il avait descendus, la voix de Don Lucio, venant du parking, l'arrêta.

\- Alors Patron, pourquoi tu veux sauver cet usurpateur ?

« Sauver ? ».

Le nerd se pencha vers le trou, prenant soin de ne pas être vu.

\- T'occupes, Lulu, c'est mes affaires.

\- C'est Don Lucio pour toi ! Ensuite je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi ce gosse, qu'apparemment tu avais tabassé, t'intéresse autant.

« Moi aussi ».

\- Disons que pour une fois que je trouve quelqu'un qui a les couilles de m'affronter en face, ce serait dommage que je ne puisse pas l'utiliser.

\- Me dis pas que tu as de l'estime pour ce mioche !

\- J'en ai plus pour lui que pour toi en tout cas.

L'adolescent se demandait s'il devait le prendre comme un compliment, quand le baraqué éclata de rire.

\- Eh bien, quel dommage ! Car ton protégé, je l'ai tué !

« Première nouvelle ! ».

\- C'est bizarre, Lulu, mais j'ai du mal à te croire, j'pense pas que le gamin se laisserait faire aussi faci…

\- Alors peut-être que «ceci » t'aidera à me croire.

Et le géant extirpa un mouchoir noir roulé en boule de sa poche, dont il sortit un œil humain.

\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes avec des yeux d'un aussi beau bleu !

« Allons Patron, tu vas quand même pas te faire avoir par un piège pareil ! ».

Mais le criminel sexuel semblait réellement ébranlé à la vue du globe oculaire.

Don Lucio jubilait devant le visage déconfit de son ennemi.

\- Mon pauvre, pour une fois que tu appréciais quelqu'un ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite le rejoindre !

Une trentaine de mafieux apparurent aux côtés de leur chef, et encerclèrent l'homme en noir.

Le Geek sentit une sueur froide lui traverser le dos.

S'il ne faisait rien, son double allait être tué !

« D'accord, il m'a tabassé, mais il est le seul qui semble avoir un semblant de respect pour le vrai moi, et j'ai encore un compte à régler et des questions à poser ! ».

Un plan lui apparut, et rapidement, il s'éloigna de l'orifice le plus loin possible.

* * *

Le baraqué était au comble de la joie.

Bientôt, son ennemi de toujours allait être mort !

Il pouvait remercier ce mioche et l'œil qu'il avait acheter au marché noir !

Mais alors qu'il allait faire signe à ses hommes de tirer, son talkie-walkie crépita.

Il l'attrapa rageusement.

\- Quoi ? !

\- Chef ! Chef ! Il s'est…Argh ! …

\- Quoi ? Répondez !

\- Pauvre petit sbire, je crois qu'il ne pourra plus te servir, Lulu.

Cette voix !

C'était impossible, le Patron était en face de lui, toujours en état de choc !

ça devait être l'usurpateur, et il fut soulagé qu'il ait mis le son suffisamment bas pour que l'original ne puisse pas l'entendre, et deviner qu'il était toujours en vie.

Mais déjà, son appareil produisit à nouveau un bruit, lui indiquant que quelqu'un d'autre voulait lui parler.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est toujours moi, Lulu. Dis, c'est pas très poli de raccrocher comme ça !

Le géant sentit son estomac se tordre.

Ses hommes étaient placés tous les 10 mètres, comment ce type avait il pu se déplacer aussi vite ?

Soudain, tous les talkies-walkies des mafieux crépitèrent en même temps.

Ils les décrochèrent, et de tous, le son au maximum, sortit une mélodie des plus inquiétantes.

_\- Des petits mafieux, au service de Lulu,_

_Vont bientôt pleurer leur vie perdue,_

_Des petits mafieux, au service de Lulu,_

_Vont se faire tuer par deux anges déchus._

* * *

Le gamer se retenait de rire.

Sa mise en scène avait parfaitement marché.

« Comme quoi, j'ai bien fait de leur voler leur talkies-walkies aussi ».

En effet, devant lui se trouvaient la dizaine d'engins dont il s'était servi pour affoler tout le groupe se trouvant au sous-sol.

Il se releva, se mit à courir, et se jeta dans le trou, avec pour seule pensée :

« On va se marrer, gamin ».

* * *

Reviews ? :3

Sinon, pour ceux qui se le demande, oui, j'ai vaincu les lamas XD


	7. Chapter 6

Et la suite o/

C'est la première fois que je décris un combat et j'y ai mit tout mon petit cœur :3 (Parce que t'en as un ?) (Fermes-là !)

Je le trouve un peu court, mais bon, faut pas oublier que le Geek et le Patron sont BADASS, donc c'est vite réglé XD *cherche désespérément un moyen d'expliquer sa nullité*

Mais avant, réponse à la review anonyme ;D

la patronne : tu vas bien voir XD

Enjoy o/

* * *

Quand il atterrit sur ses deux jambes, le Geek étouffa un cri de douleur. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait oublié ses blessures aux côtes. Mais elles devraient attendre, car s'il ne concentrait pas, il n'aurait plus le loisir de souffrir.

Reculant lentement, le gamer se posta dos à son alter-ego, et lui glissa :

\- Ben alors Patron ? Tu étais triste à l'idée de me perdre ? Ça me touche beaucoup !

L'interpellé, qui avait repris ses esprits depuis, ralluma sa cigarette en ricanant.

\- Disons que j'ai pensé à tous les sévices que je pourrais plus te faire subir, et que ça m'a foutu un coup.

Don Lucio, complètement pétrifié devant le danger imminent que représentait le duo en noir, hurlait à s'en exploser les cordes vocales :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bordel ? Tirez ! Tuez-les !

Mais aucun de ses hommes ne réagit. En effet, la plupart, voire la totalité, étaient un gros tas de muscles, sachant abattre n'importe qui, mais étaient tous aussi stupides qu'un émeu. Donc quand leur chef leur avait parlé d'un «usurpateur », il ne comprirent pas qu'il parlait de quelqu'un qui ressemblait mais n'était pas le Patron, ne sachant pas ce que signifiait ce mot.

Résultat des courses, l'arrivée du nerd avait provoqué une vague de terreur parmi les mafieux, qui étaient maintenant aussi figés que le géant.

Cette vision amusa les deux personnalités.

\- Celui qui en descend le plus gagne le droit de tuer Lulu.

\- Ça marche, gamin.

Et ils s'élancèrent dans le combat.

L'adolescent fonça face aux hommes postés devant lui.

Devant cette offensive, ils reculèrent, permettant au Geek d'asséner un coup de pied, direct dans l'estomac du premier mafieux. Tandis qu'il s'écroula au sol, le gamer tira dans le crâne du soldat à sa droite, et sortit un second pistolet, subtilisé à un cadavre.

Les larbins sortaient peu à peu de leur état statique, mais pendant ce laps de temps, leur ennemi faisaient des morts. En quelques secondes, il venait de tuer une dizaine d'hommes, touchant le cœur ou la tête à chaques balles.

Quand ses armes furent à cours de munitions, il se débarrassa des pistolets, et se lança au corps à corps, frappant avec précision les zones sensibles tels que le ventre et l'entrejambe.

Le criminel sexuel, lui, était plus cruel dans sa manière de faire.

Marchant nonchalamment, il visait les mains et les bras, désarmant tous ceux autour de lui. Ensuite, il leur tirait dans le genou ou l'épaule, et les laissaient agoniser pendant qu'il répétait cette manière de faire avec les autres. Personne n'osait contre-attaquer, l'aura maléfique de l'individu les pétrifiant sur place.

Et quand tous se retrouvèrent à terre, cherchant à s'échapper, l'homme en noir leur ôta la vie à chacun, soit en brisant la carotide sous sa chaussure, soit en donnant un coup de pied sous le nez, ce qui faisait remonter l'os jusqu'au cerveau, le transperçant.

Le massacre dura à peine dix minutes.

Lorsque le Patron utilisa sa dernière balle, il se tourna vers le gamer, qui rechargeait son pistolet.

\- J'ai fini de mon côté, et toi, gamin ?

\- Aussi. J'en ai tué 15.

\- Pareil.

\- Bon, alors qui s'occupe Lulu ?

Don Lucio, recroquevillé au milieu des corps de ses hommes, tentait de faire fonctionner son arme, mais cette dernière semblait s'être bloquée.

\- Je te le laisse, gamin. Je me suis toujours dit que se serait marrant que cette grande gueule de Lulu se fasse descendre par un mioche.

\- Cool, je vais m'en donner à cœur joie !

Le nerd s'avança vers son ancien bourreau, un grand sourire sadique se dessinant sur les lèvres.

\- Alors, comment vais-je te tuer ?

La mafieux pointa son pistolet vers le Geek, appuyant désespérément sur la gâchette, mais aucunes balles ne sortaient. S'approchant encore, le gamer attrapa l'arme, et l'observa. C'était un 9 mm que le baraqué avait personnalisé. En effet, il était blanc avec écrit le long du canon : «Your Death have a name, and his name si Don Lucio ».

\- Terrifiant, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

L'interpellé était en train de pleurer, et gémissait :

\- Pi…pi…pitié…

\- Tiens, ça me rappelle le fanmade qu'on a fait sur moi, tu te souviens Patron ?

\- Oh oui, c'était d'un niais !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Je crois que je vais changer un peu les paroles…

Et en pointant son pistolet sur le crâne du géant, il chantonna sur l'air de la musique :

_\- Pi-pi-pitié, Lulu, sont les seuls mots que tu murmures,_

_ J'ai tant envie de tirer, et de t'exploser le nez, _

_ Tu pleures, tu pleures, tu pleures, mais rien n'y fait, _

_ Tu vas bientôt, bientôt, bientôt, bientôt crever !_

Et il tira, le sang et la cervelle du mafieux se répandant sur le sol.

\- Jolie reprise, gamin.

\- Merci. Je devrais peut-être envoyer les paroles à AngelMJ, qu'il fasse un truc plus raccord avec ma vraie personnalité.

\- On va commencer par se barrer d'ici.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, abandonnant les cadavres. Une fois dehors, l'adolescent fut étourdi par le soleil et l'air pur. Il porta sa main à son visage, et grimaça en pensant à son nez qui était dans un état plus que lamentable.

\- Alors gamin, tu te dépêches ?

Mais le nerd sentit sa tête tourner, tandis que ses blessures se réveillaient, diffusant un torrent de douleur dans son corps. Et avant de pouvoir sentir sa chute contre le sol, il ferma les yeux, inconscient.

* * *

Review ? :3


	8. Chapter 7

Vous allez me haïr mais...voici le dernier chapitre TT-TT

Je vous remercie de tout mon coeur d'avoir suivi les aventures de ce Geek maléfique, et j'espèrent qu'elles vous auront plus ;D

Mais avant de vous faire connaître la fin, réponse aux reviews anonymes o/

Soofiee : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette fic t'ai plue ;D Pour un Patron gentil, je te recommande la fic "Et si le Patron était gentil ?" de Déponia (coucou ^^)

la patronne : Merci, j'ai passé une heure à trouver les paroles pour la reprise XD

Enjoy o/

* * *

Lorsque le Geek reprit connaisance, la première chose qu'il fit fut de gémir de douleur.  
Ses blessures s'étaient aggravés avec le combat, mais ils les avaient ignorés, et maintenant, elles le lui faisaient regretter.

\- Alors gamin, réveillé ?

Le gamer se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait sur le dos du Patron qui le portait.

\- Pa…Patron…

Il ne put aller plus loin dans sa phrase, hoquetant et crachant un filet de sang.

\- Aucune résistance ces mioches ! Allez, boucle-là, on sera bientôt au bercail.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, et le nerd se laissa bercer par le rythme des pas de son alter-ego.  
Fermant les yeux, il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses plaies.  
Le tissu des vêtements sur sa peau lui sembla différent, et il comprit que pendant son sommeil, le criminel l'avait déshabillé pour lui enfiler sa panoplie de victime, avec son T-shirt Captain America, son jean trop grand et sa casquette délavée.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il n'a rien dit à personne sur la supercherie ? ».

Soudain, le pervers s'arrêta.  
Ils étaient devant l'appartement des Sommet.  
Avant de frapper, l'homme en noir souffla à son protégé :

\- J'ai rien cafté au gamin, alors joues le jeu. Je répondrais à tes questions plus tard…si j'en ai envie.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il cogna la porte avec son pied.  
On put entendre des bruits de course à l'intérieur, pour enfin laisser apparaître un Mathieu essoufflé qui, à leur vue, hurla :

\- Il l'a retrouvé !

Le vidéaste se jeta vers l'adolescent pour vérifier que c'était bien son double, et pleurait tout en débitant un flot continu de paroles :

\- J'ai eu une de ces peurs ! Pourquoi tu as fugué ? Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute ! Mon Dieu, tu es blessé ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois sain et sauf !

Le Geek, trempé par les larmes de son créateur, était à deux doigts de lâcher : « Dégages ! Fais-moi de l'air ! » mais se retient, se souvenant des mots du Patron, et murmura à la place :

\- J'suis…désolé…

Le criminel intervient :

\- Bon, laisses le respirer Math', je vais aller le soigner.

\- Attend, je vais appeler le Prof !

\- Le temps qu'il fasse le trajet entre son labo et l'appart, le gamin va souffrir. Et puis je m'y connais mieux que l'autre binoclard en matière de blessures de combat.

« Normal, c'est toi qui me les as faites ».

\- Si tu le dis…

La personnalité sombre se dirigea vers la chambre du blessé, quand le schizophrène lui lança :

\- Ne lui fait pas de mal, d'accord ?

Ce à quoi l'interpellé répondit avec un sourire carnassier :

\- Si j'avais voulu le torturer, gamin, je serais pas revenu avec lui.

Et il entra dans la petite pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Il jeta littéralement le gamer sur le lit comme un sac à patates.

\- AÏE ! Putain, un peu de délicatesse, c'est trop demandé ?

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que t'étais pas redevenu un mioche pleurnichard.

\- Le mioche t'emmerde !

\- Allez, arrête de faire ton susceptible et vire ce t-shirt, que je sauve ce corps de rêve.

Le nerd s'exécuta, ignorant la dernière partie de la remarque.  
Son alter-ego alla dans la salle de bains et revient avec des bandes de gazes et du désinfectant.  
Le plus jeune se laissa soigner, ne réagissant pas à la piqûre que provoquait le produit sur la chair, ne voulant pas donner ce plaisir à son aîné.  
Quand ce dernier finit panser le torse de l'adolescent, il lui lança :

\- Je vois que tu crèves d'envie de me bombarder de questions, alors vas-y, tu m'excites à trépigner comme ça.

Toujours en ignorant la fin de la phrase, le Geek commença à parler à toute vitesse :

\- Pourquoi tu m'avais laissé seul dans la ruelle ? Pourquoi tu es venu me sauver ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Mathieu ? Pourq…

\- Pourquoi j'ai une érection ?

\- T'es dégueulasse ! Bordel, ça sert à rien que je te demande tout ça, de toute façon, tu vas jamais me répo…

\- Fermes-là et écoutes, gamin, sinon c'est sûr que je pourrais pas répondre.

Le gamer obéit, et attendit les explications de l'obsédé.

\- Si je t'ai laissé dans la ruelle, c'était pour que tu sentes bien la douleur de ta défaite toute le nuit, afin que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut pas rivaliser avec moi. Je pouvais pas imaginer que des hommes de Lulu passeraient par-là.  
Si je t'ai sauvé, c'est parce que je trouve que tu as des couilles. Okay, t'es un petit enculé qui a voulu profiter de mon image, mais tu as eu le cran de me défier, sans chercher à t'esquiver. Et j'avais encore jamais vu ça. Alors laissez un gamin comme toi crever de la main de l'autre crétin, je trouvais ça dommage.  
Et si j'ai rien révélé à notre créateur, c'est que le fait de savoir qu'il se fait berner en permanence est bien trop amusant pour tout laissez finir comme ça. Et puis, s'il l'avait su, il t'aurait viré, or, un méchant ne peut briller que s'il y a des victimes. Donc, pour ma popularité, j'ai besoin que tu sois ma victime.

Le nerd resta silencieux quelques instants, assimilant ces révélations, puis lança :

\- Lorsque tu étais face à Lulu, tu as dit que tu voulais «m'utiliser »…

Le Patron se raidit, avant de demander :

\- Bordel, mais ça faisait combien de temps que tu écoutais notre conversation ?

\- Depuis «Alors Patron, pourquoi tu veux sauver cet usurpateur ? » à «Mon pauvre, pour une fois que tu appréciais quelqu'un ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite le rejoindre ! ».

Le criminel se prit le visage dans sa main avant de lâcher un petit rire.

\- Si tu es aussi doué pour l'écoute, je pense que tu vas être parfait pour le boulot que je veux te faire faire.

\- Et c'est quoi ce travail, même si te connaissant, ça va sûrement pas me plaire ?

\- Deviens ma doublure.

L'adolescent se figea, ne comprenant pas.

\- Ta…ta doublure ? Mais dans quoi ? Dans l'émission ?

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi gamin, personne ne peut faire ce que je fais.

\- Alors explique-toi !

\- Tu sais que je trempe dans des activités pas très nettes : prostitution, trafic d'organes, vente de drogue,…

Le Geek hocha la tête, ne voulant imaginer la suite de la liste. Le pervers enchaîna :

\- Eh bien, quand on est aussi occupé que moi, on peut pas être partout à la fois. Donc voilà le deal :  
Pendant que je m'occupes d'affaires exigeant ma "diplomatie", je veux que tu te fasses passer pour moi dans mes bordels, pour surveiller que personne ne foute le bordel **(Notez ce super jeu de mots !…non ? OK, je sors…)** et aussi pour écouter les conversations, afin de grappiller quelques infos pouvant être intéressantes.  
En échange, tu pourras continuer ton petit manège auprès de Mathieu et des fans.

Le gamer eut du mal à y croire.  
« Il me demande de l'aider dans ses affaires, et il me laisse jouer mon double-jeu ? ».

\- Alors gamin, partant ? En fait, t'as pas le choix.

\- Juste une question. Pourquoi tu me proposes un job aussi génial ?

\- Génial ? Gamin, t'as pas compris que tu vas te retrouver confronté tous les jours avec les pires criminels de la planète qui ne voudront qu'une chose, te faire la peau ?

\- S'ils sont de la même trempe que Lulu, j'ai qu'une chose à dire…

Le nerd attrapa les lunettes de son alter-ego, et les mit sur son propre nez.

-…on va se marrez, gamin !

* * *

Epilogue :

Grâce aux soins du Prof, l'adolescent fut remis sur pied rapidement, et son nez fut totalement réparé.  
Il continua d'offrir à la fandom un visage angélique, mais dans les quartiers mal famés, la rumeur comme quoi Satan se serait dédoublé se propagea.  
La terreur atteignit même les plus grands malfaiteurs du pays.  
Alors mesdemoiselles, prenez garde, car la prochaine fois que vous vous ferez attaquer par un être vêtu de noir, ce ne sera peut-être pas celui auquel vous pensez, pour le plus grand plaisir du Geek et de sa face cachée.

* * *

Comme une idiote, j'ai oublié de udpaté ce chapitre pour une annonce importante

Une suite est écrite, et c'est "La vie cachée du Geek", et elle en est à déjà 8 chapitre ;)

Alors allez la lire, que je l'ai pas écrite pour rien XD


End file.
